Entente Interstellar Defense Force High Command
"The top brass place to excel." ' - '''Sacoterum cur'Vandom, Admiral of the Entente's Federal Fleet. -' '''Overview The Entente Interstellar Defense Force High Command is the unified naval, and land board of the Entente member states, organized to better organize the many navies of the Entente's nations. History The First Steps In the earlier days of the Galactic Entente. The Alir and Sondrithan navies commenced sharing information with each other openly, however, both nations did not present a proper set of standardized ranks, tactics nor military classification to be combined into a single larger force, the Entente Federal Navy. Though, in times of war and after the formation of the Entente Interstellar Defense Force, these initial problems were soon bypassed. With defeat at the of the Entente at the 1st Battle of Avaconea, Alir forces were cut off from the rest of their command structure. As a result, the higher council, with approval from the leading Alir and Sondrithan officials, established the EIDFHC (Entente Interstellar Defense Forces High Command) in 2243 as a attempt to unite military leaders of all nations and races integrating the Entente’s Armed Forces and optimize their movement, tactics and overall combat by incorporating all allied units together. This command structure was deemed sufficient during the war against the Yaanari, enough so to go on in coordinating Entente forces in later wars and engagements involving the Nation. For its actual effectiveness, however, Commonwealth atachés considered the initial stages of the EIDFHC as nothing more than a massive military gridlock, with major heated discussions and heavily noted ‘Incompetence on behalf of higher and lower ranks’. All this would change after the entrance of the Shalani into the Entente, however, as their military based society dictated very well a way to better improve the EIDFHC and their larger scaled operations in the future. The Shalani Reorganization Act Needless to say, when the Shalani officially joined the Entente after the Great Southeastern War, they were far less impressed than what they initially hoped for. After stumbling into a ineffective High Command, the Shalani implemented a series of acts into actions in order to prevent a complete collapse of power in the EIDFHC, which, after a close voting section, were all approved by the High Council and finally placed into the Armed Forces. In a short span of time, and with the implementation of the Shalani tactics acquired at the Shalani-Zracon War, the EIDFHC was vastly reorganized and put into order, as newer cadet recruits came under stricter and more disciplinary training regimes enacted by their Shalani counterparts, proving the much expected effectiveness of a command unit like the EIDFHC. Facing Old Enemies These improvements enacted by the Shalani were fundamental for the survival of the Entente in the turn of the century during the Thadrakos-Entente War, although actually not sufficient enough to contain the ever growing Yaanari menace, a force that would eventually catch up with the Federation and surpass its tactics, declaring war on the Entente on the 17th. of December, 2291. Initial fighting was fierce. Both sides had been constantly improving their armed forces and when the war broke out, the meat grinder began in total force. The biggest engagement occurring during the war was the clash between the Entente’s Federal Fleet, under command of Admiral Sacoterum cur'Vandom, and the Yaanari Fleet, under the five star admiral Midiosec, at the system of Avaconea, naming the battle the 2nd Battle of Avaconea. The fight was brutal and casualties mounted on both sides, eventually, however, the Federal Fleet was forced to retreat and left the Yaanari victorious. The situation was only turned around when the Commonwealth declared war on the Yaanari League, and finally destroyed their fleet at the Battle of Ebucrosie, leaving the Entente to retake its lost territory. Needles to say, after the defeat of the Federal Fleet at Avaconea, the EIDFHC was deeply criticized by their actions, with facts pointing out that the entire engagement itself could have been avoided and the losses of the Entente were considered ‘In vain’ after the entrance of the Commonwealth into the conflict. It once again seemed that more changes into the military would be needed for future conflicts. Functions Made up of Admirals and generals such as Sacoterum cur'Vandom from Entente military forces. The board convenes twice every year, to discuss security and policy. The EIDC began establishing a code of standards for all Entente federal forces to operate by. All members states communications, and radar networks were all integrated to provide sensor sharing. Intelligence sharing was required during peace time and war time. Classified military products were jointly developed such as, the Hik'mo Enigma machine reconstructed off a original Thadrakos device from the Battle of M5-W. Military uniforms and ranks fell under a group system to easily classify member races with: * Alir officers and commanders in green. * Sondrithan officers and commanders in navy blue * Beldross officers and commanders in Violet * Shalani officers and commanders in red. Military doctrines are shared to allow every member state to fully utilized all available military strategies available at its disposal, though they do adopt doctrines from other nations such as the Commonwealth. Security In charge of all of the Entente member states collective defense they operate the Astral corps, a united fleet comprising of personal from all member species operating under the EIDFHC and the the Entente council. Despite not having a unified army. The EIDF High Command mostly relies on the Entente intelligence agency, and volunteers from member states armies for ground security. For war, a series of plans were developed by the board for case by case scenarios for hostilities against its enemies. * Case Purple: Plans for the Thadrakos, are to swarm neighboring Uri colonies to establish a front line, while awaiting for reinforcements. * Case Pink: The Yaanari, and Zracon strategies are to engage in a series of hit and run attacks or use overwhelming numbers, though this case has been modified since the 2nd Battle of Avaconea to adopt more defensive strategies. * Case Black: Take down pirates through patrolling known shipping lanes, and bases for suspicious activity. Category:Galactic Entente